Battery
by anclyne
Summary: Awal inning ke-sembilan, dua out dan satu runner. Dia mempertaruhkan segalanya pada pertandingan ini. /'Homerun itu adalah hadiah dariku untukmu, Sawamura-kun.'/—IsoSawa . Shonen-ai . for event #Yuumafantasia


Matahari menyengat dengan panasnya dari langit. Peluh membanjiri dahi—tidak, dia bahkan bisa merasakan titik peluh meluncur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Abai, Isogai Yuuma fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya kini. Detensi kuat membuat lensa emas berkilat tanda ofensif. Dua tangan berbalut sarung tangan begitu erat menggenggam _batt_ logam.

Awal _inning_ ke-sembilan, dua _out_ dan satu _runner_. Dia mempertaruhkan segalanya pada pertandingan ini. Satu _out_ lagi saja dapat mengakhiri semua. Namun sebaliknya, jika dapatkan _homerun_ dia akan membalikkan skor dan membuka gerbang menuju puncak kemenangan untuk tim-nya, juga untuk _nya_ ;

—Janji mereka

* * *

" _Seorang catcher memberikan tanda pada pitcher untuk mengeluarkan batter. Pitcher melempar ke arah mitt catcher untuk membuat batter keluar. Dengan menyatukan pikiran menjadi satu, itulah battery!_ "

-Miyuki Kazuya & Sawamura Eijun-

.

 **Battery**

story by anclyne

Ansatsu (c) Matsusen

Daiya no A (c) Terasen

IsoSawa . Isogai Yuuma & Sawamura Eijun

 **for event #Yuumafantasia**

warning: typo, nomor acak, shonen-ai, modificated canon.

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

[1]

Kali pertama Isogai bertemu sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu, ketika dia dan teman satu kamarnya Kuramochi hendak mengejutkan anak baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari penghuni kamar, sebagai sambutan tradisi asrama mereka.

Namanya Sawamura Eijun. Teringat sekali di benak bagaimana adik kelasnya menjerit terkejut melihat topeng seram yang dikenakan Kuramochi. Kesan menyenangkan juga mengganggu yang Isogai tangkap karena si brunet kelewat hiperaktif. Suaranya juga keras tapi wajahnya cukup manis.

Namun ada yang lebih Isogai ingat ketika pertemuan pertama mereka ketimbang itu semua—hingga mulutnya secara spontan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat tidak seharusnya dia ucapkan pada pemuda itu.

"Kau akan mati."

.

[5]

"Isogai-senpai, tolong tangkap lemparanku!" Sepasang lensa emas berkilauan menatap Isogai penuh harap. Jika seperti ini, rasanya dia ingin sekali punya mulut pedas seperti Ryousuke.

"E—bukankah kau tidak boleh menyentuh bola dulu selama tiga hari, Sawamura-kun?"

"I-itu... Ah! Tapi tolonglah senpai, sebentar saja aku janji." Lensa emas hampir serupa dengannya itu membius, Isogai dapat melihat keyakinan dalam sorot matanya, dan dia pun tidak punya pilhan lain.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin sekali melempar? Bukankah tiga hari itu tinggal besok saja?"

"Aku ingin mencoba _cutt ball_ milikku kemarin. Aku harus mencobanya lagi atau aku akan lupa! Mohon bantuannya Isogai-senpai!"

"Oke... Baiklah, sebentar saja."

Karena entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini dia begitu lemah dengan tatapan mata si brunet pada dirinya.

.

[4]

Berbeda. Isogai seorang _catcher_ , jadi dia tahu, selalu ada perbedaan pada setiap _pitcher_ yang menjadi partner-nya. Seperti layaknya mencari patahan tulang rusuk yang pas pada tempatnya. Selama ini, dia belum menemukan—mungkin hampir tetapi pada akhirnya patahan yang mengisi tidak cocok.

Tapi tidak kali ini, Isogai merasa berbeda. Tiap kali dia dipasangkan oleh si brunet, ada rasa senang yang tidak biasanya dia rasakan. Gejolak bahwa lemparan Sawamura hanya bisa ditangkap olehnya selalu menguasai. Begitupula rasa hanya Sawamura yang dapat melebihi ekspektasinya. Perasaan yang aneh. Isogai tidak tahu apa namanya, tetapi satu yang dia tahu;

Dia ingin sekali Sawamura menjadi _Ace_ sesungguhnya agar setiap saat mendampinginya dalam pertandingan.

.

[2]

"Hah?"

"Eh, kau barusan bilang apa Yuuma-san?"

Dua pasang mata menatap penuh tanya. Tersadar, bahwa dia telah mengatakan kalimat tabu.

"A-anu.. Maksudku, aku kira Sawamura-kun akan mati terkejut saat melihat topengmu tadi Yoichi, haha." Isogai berusaha berdalih sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, berharap dua adik kelas percaya akan kata-katanya barusan.

"O-oh..."

"Itu benar senpai. Aku hampir saja mati tahu!" Si brunet yang pada dasarnya polos tentu percaya, tapi—

Nampaknya kebohongannya tidak berlaku pada Kuramochi. Bisa Isogai ketahui dari sorot mata itu padanya. Ia begitu peka.

.

[6]

Lagi-lagi menangis. Isogai tahu, dia sudah menduga akan terjadi karena itulah kakinya melangkah kemari. Mengahampiri ranjang tidur si brunet. Tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua, sedangkan Kuramochi sudah setengah jam lalu mengungsi tidur ke kamar asrama Maezono dan menyerahkan Sawamura padanya. _Pitcher_ kidal itu telah menangis satu jam lamanya.

Dan Isogai tidak akan pernah tega.

Suara tangisnya terdengar begitu pilu. Jelas saja, dikeluarkan dari pertandingan karena tidak dapat melempar sesuai permintaan _catcher_ sungguh memukul mentalnya. Jadi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Isogai duduk di sisi lain ranjang sambil mengelus helai kecoklatan itu hingga si brunet berhenti menangis dan tertidur.

.

[3]

Sejak kecil, Isogai memiliki kemampuan melihat seseorang yang akan mati. Itu semua bisa dia ketahui dari warna aura yang pertama kali netranya tangkap saat bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Hanya tiga warna; merah, hitam dan putih. Merah; berarti masih memiliki umur panjang, hitam; jangka kematian yang akan datang satu-dua tahun, dan putih; itu artinya esok hari malaikat pencabut nyawa mendatangi.

Tentu, memiliki kemampuan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Sebagai ganti, dia selalu dianggap mengerikan karena pernah beberapa kali mengatakan salah seorang temannya akan mati esok hari—dengan bukti nyata terjadi.

Hal yang sulit pula ketika dia berusaha mengatakan fakta dirinya pada Kuramochi, aura si brunet yang tengah berlari keliling lapangan penuh senyuman saat kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Lalu warna apa yang kau lihat saat pertama kali bertemu denganku, Yuuma-san?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" Isogai menaikkan alisnya jenaka.

"Tidak. Biarkan jadi misteri saja," Kuramochi menenggak air minum di tangan, sebelum kembali menyambung kalimatnya. "Dan aku harap si _baka_ mura itu juga tidak perlu tahu."

Isogai tersenyum simpul, "Kau benar."

Karena dia bisa saja kehilangan sinar matahari itu, jauh lebih cepat.

.

* * *

Lepas. Bola telah dilempar, Isogai siap mengayunkan _batt_ logam dalam genggaman—mengincar lemparan ke dalam mengecoh _pitcher_ lawan. Lantas sengaja geming ketika lemparan _forkball_ dari lawan dirasa tak sampai. Satu _strike_. Namun _runner_ di base ke-dua berhasil melakukan _steal_. Sesuai perhitungan, _pitcher_ lawan tidak memperhatikan langkah yang akan diambil _runner_. Sorak sorai penonton di atas tribun mengagumi aksi beresiko tim mereka.

Hitungannya, dua _strike_ dan satu _ball_. Kali ini, Isogai tak boleh gagal memukul.

* * *

.

[9]

"Maaf Sawamura-kun, aku tidak bisa menemanimu latihan sekarang."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Bukankah senpai sudah berjanji padaku?"

"Ya—kau tahu," Isogai memang ingat jika hari libur ini dia berjanji pada si brunet akan menemaninya latihan di _bullpen_ , tapi pagi ini dia mendapat email dari salah satu teman lama dan begitu mendadak ingin bertemu dengannya. "Aku mendadak ada urusan."

"T-tapi?" Ada kecewa dalam ekspresinya.

"Begini saja," Satu telapak tangan Isogai menepuk puncak kepala si brunet. "Saat aku pulang, sore nanti bagaimana?"

"Benar ya?! Kau tidak akan bohong kan?" Lensa emas si brunet berkilat-kilat antusias.

"Tentu."

.

[8]

Hampir satu tahun sejak dia bertemu dengan Sawamura. Setiap saat, pemikiran 'kapan hari itu datang' menghantui. Walaupun Isogai sendiri tahu bahwa yang terpenting menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama si brunet, tapi tidak akan bisa menampik jika dirinya juga takut. Bagaimana jika hari itu adalah besok? Atau bahkan hari ini?

Siapapun akan berpikir jika si brunet berisik itu akan hidup hingga berhasil menjadi Ace, menjadi pemain profesional, hingga dia menikah, mempunyai anak-anak yang sama bodohnya... _Ah, Isogai meringis hanya membayangkannya_. Mengajari mereka melempar bola, hingga—tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri dan akhirnya tidur tenang selamanya dengan damai.

Dan dia akan setia menjadi penonton hingga akhir. Kalau saja, warna yang dia lihat saat itu bisa berubah. Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau dia, juga mereka bisa kapan saja kehilangan matahari Seido.

.

[10]

Bohong. Isogai berbohong dan untuk kedua kali tidak menepati janjinya. Di luar perkiraan, dia pulang cukup larut malam. Dompet temannya tertinggal di stasiun tujuan dan mereka harus kembali ke tempat semula untuk mengambil.

Isogai tak bisa mengatakan hal sepele tersebut sebagai alasan mengingkari janji. Itu membuatnya semakin terlihat sebagai pembohong sebenarnya. Ketika dia kembali ke kamar dan menemukan lampu telah dipadamkan. Isogai ingin menghampiri untuk memastikan Sawamura sudah terlelap, namun hanya tangan yang mendadak urung menyentuh helai kecoklatan, dan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk hingga helaian poni hitamnya jatuh di atas permukaan dahi si brunet, untuk berbisik pelan;

"Maaf."

.

[7]

"Kau sedang apa di sini senpai?"

Udara malam itu panas, Isogai memilih mencari angin dengan duduk di pinggir lapangan setelah berendam. Dan sosok tidak diduga justru datang menghampiri.

"Aku cuma sedikit merasa _gerah_." Jawabnya disertai ulasan senyum seperti biasa.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Silakan saja." Dua lensa emas Isogai tak lepas dari gerak-gerik si brunet yang mecoba duduk di sebelahnya. "Kudengar Kanemaru memberimu pelajaran tambahan?"

"Hah?! Senpai dengar dari siapa?"

"Yoichi."

"Kh—Kuramochi-senpai mulut ember!" Alisnya mengerut, pipi sewarna karamel sedikit merona menahan malu.

"Berusahalah perbaiki nilaimu. Atau kau tidak akan bisa ikut pertandingan penyisihan Jingu nanti."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" Ujarnyaa setengah berteriak.

"Benar juga, tim bisa sampai posisi saat ini juga karena dirimu, Sawamura-kun."

"TI-tidak! Senpai terlalu memuji ahahahaha!" Si brunet menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ini tahun terakhirku... Apa kau bisa membawaku ke puncak?" Dua pasang lensa emas bersibobrok.

"Kalau partner-ku adalah Isogai-senpai, aku yakin bisa!" Sorot mata membara bersama kepalan tangan ke udara.

"Apa itu sebuah janji?" Lengan Isogai membawa telapak tangan dominan si brunet untuk membuka jari kelingking yang terkatup.

"Ayo ke puncak kemenangan bersamaku, senpai!"

Dan jari kelingking keduanya bertaut.

.

[11]

Seharusnya dia tidak mengingkari janji. Seharusnya dia segera minta maaf malam itu juga.

Mereka bilang, sopir truk yang mabuk itu menghempaskan tubuh Sawamura hingga beberapa meter.

Tidak ada air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuknya saat itu. Bahkan hingga upacara pemakaman berakhir. Hanya ada penyesalan dan,

—tidak ada hari esok untuk mengatakan kata 'maaf'.

.

* * *

 _Di depannya, Sawamura berdiri di atas_ mound _dan mengangguk setelah mengerti apa yang dia arahkan. Kemudian tubuh itu memasang_ form _untuk melempar_.

 _ **TANG!**_ —Bola lemparan _pitcher_ lawan berhasil dia pukul. Melayang jauh ke luar area lapangan, _Homerun_.

' _Itu hadiah untukmu dariku, Sawamura-kun._ '

Strategi awal mengayunkan _batt_ itu berhasil. _Pitcher_ lawan memberinya lemparan ke dalam. Dia berlari hingga mencapai _base_ terakhir, Isogai mengangkat lengannya tinggi ke ke udara. Kali ini, dia tepati janji. Air matanya tumpah, terisak pilu dan bahagia tanpa henti.

Mataharinya sudah kembali ke langit, tetapi sinarnya akan terus ada—di dalam hati, menghangatkannya.

* * *

.

(—Karena sampai kapanpun, mereka adalah _battery_.)

.

.

 **END**

* * *

a/n: Ini fic alay banget sumpah :'' maap bangetlah kalo ngga ngena. /kayakpernahngenaaja

ya... yang penting akhirnya kesampean juga bikin cross Eijun sama Isogai. Bayangin aja kalo Ohsaka ngisi suara fic ini, dia jadi ngomong sama diri sendiri lol

Terimse yang udah bersedia batja~

Dori.


End file.
